Wonders Beyond Imagining
Wonders Beyond Imagining is a Mages Guild-related quest in . Rogue mage Baltham Greyman requests the Agent to assist him in his search for a magical box, hidden in the ancient Direnni Tower. Background After completing several mundane tasks for the Mages Guild, and improved their magical skills, the Agent will be accepted as a member of the Guild. An earlier quest for the Guild would have seen the Agent take on a rogue mage named Baltham Greyman, a duel which saw the Agent offered the chance to join Greyman or kill him. In order to receive this quest, the Agent will have had to spare the former Guild protege. Objectives *Receive a mysterious message delivered by a raven. *Head to the tavern specified in the letter. **Enter the tavern and strike the iron atronach. *Journey to and enter the Direnni Tower. **Find Greyman within the Tower. **Track down the box Greyman wants. **Defeat the box's guardian, a fire daedra. *Escape the Tower before the time limit expires. Walkthrough Some 31–93 days after sparing Baltham Greyman during a previous encounter, the Agent will be visited by a raven, which will put a message into their pocket. This message is found to be from Greyman, who asks that the Agent meet his "messenger" in a tavern, in a town elsewhere in the Bay. A Novel Messenger There is no time limit for visiting the "messenger" in the tavern, although when the Agent does so they will be in for a surprise. Indeed, in Greyman's preferred tavern will be an iron atronach, with the words "HIT ME" apparently attached to its back. The Agent must duly strike at the atronach once for it to respond: With that, the atronach disappears and the Agent is off to the famed Direnni Tower. Meeting the Mage Greyman will have already entered the Tower upon the Agent's arrival, meaning they will have to find him at some point during the quest. To do so, they must enter the main Tower section, head down the first set of steps before climbing up the other set. On the second floor of the second set of steps will be a doorway to the room in which Greyman is staying, with the mage himself stating: From this point Greyman will accompany the Agent in the hunt for the chest, using spells on the first sight of an enemy. Greyman will also make a variety of comments after battling the random assortment of undead creatures. The Search for Wonders The search for the chest centres on finding the "pyramid" room within the Tower, with the Agent needing to get to the platform-like area overlooking the pyramid itself. To do this the Agent must go down one flight of steps from Greyman's hiding spot, turn the wheel on the wall, before heading back to the corridor with the entrance. From there the Agent must enter the doorway down the corridor, turn 180° and follow the second corridor into the second room before interacting with the brickwall within. The wall will teleport the Agent to an underwater area, although to escape simply head through the only doorway and climb the spiral staircase to exits into a solitary room. The Agent must interact with the second brick-style wall to teleport to the next section, a room with a closed trapdoor and two doors. The southern door is the correct one to enter the pyramid chamber, although the Agent needs to get onto the area above. Fortunately a chain by the alter of the pyramid casts a levitation spell, allowing a quick climb to the chest. A Guardian's Duty Upon climbing onto the platform above the pyramid, the Agent will likely have to slay an undead before approaching the chest. The chest itself lies on its own in the middle of the platform, with conformation of it being the target chest coming when the Agent interacts with it: At this point a Fire Daedra will appear, with the Agent needing to defeat it, or wait until Greyman casts a banishing spell. Either way, once the Daedra has been dispersed, the Agent must escape the Tower, with Greyman still accompanying them. Once the Agent is out, Greyman will hand them their reward. Rewards The Agent will receive a random magical item from Greyman for their efforts. However, regardless of whether the Agent completes the quest successfully, or fails, they will receive the same penalties to their reputation: Journal Trivia *The CompUSA Special Edition version of was the only version to contain this quest. *Although no time limits are specified, there is a time limit after visiting the messenger: 31 days, 6 hours. *It is possible to retrieve the chest before finding Greyman, a fact which Greyman will respond to by stating: **"first name, good to see you again! You seem to have started without me -- that chest you're carrying is exactly the thing I was looking for. You don't mind if I borrow it, do you? Thanks so much!" Bugs * The region of the town in which the tavern with the iron atronach is found is unlisted, making it difficult to find. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX plugin. * Greyman will only give the Agent their reward if the box is retrieved before he is found. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX plugin.